


[DE]Sea Rover07

by Fayyyyy511



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 严重警告：双性!花，嫁给年迈的老国王当王后，丹总是海盗，扮作来使，qj了小王后，还打算要拐走。07 存档





	[DE]Sea Rover07

07

　　在上一次海盗的来访过后，Eduardo把那把刺伤过对方的匕首埋到了他的玫瑰园。

　　厚厚的土壤下，被藏起来的是这个国家尊贵的王后最见不得光的秘密。

　　今天刚好是新的一个月的第一天，经历了前一段时间的七上八下，压抑在他胸口上的无形巨石居然奇异地消失了，Eduardo总算有了种能喘口气的轻松感。

　　其实，他并没有真的想通，以前困扰他让他心绪不宁的东西依然存在，不同的是Eduardo学会了不去管它们，像是房间里那副他讨厌的宗教画，在被Eduardo用窗帘遮住之后，就再也没有令他苦恼过。

　　话虽如此，在这件事上，Eduardo还必须要承认，Daniel才是那个帮他挂上窗帘的人。

　　

　　他的情夫正式地迈出了一步，在他们几乎闹到水火不容的那一晚。

　　前一秒他还在威胁自己，后一秒Eduardo就收到了停战协议。

　　Daniel脱掉了上衣，露出了那个由他亲手制造的伤口。

　　这是Eduardo头一次这么仔细地观察Daniel的身体。

　　赤裸的上身不算特别强壮，肩膀也没有很宽广，但绝对够结实，肌肉均匀分布在各处，线条流畅又充满力量。

　　既然是海盗，Daniel身上当然会有许多大大小小的疤痕，但那些应该都很久远了，只在男人的皮肤上留下了类似线条的不规整形状，颜色要比四周浅一点，Eduardo可以根据长短和粗细来判断当时Daniel的受伤程度。

　　左边的胸膛上方，靠近心脏的位置，有一块凸起的血痂，凝固在那里的血早就暗沉得失去了原本的鲜红，而是更接近狰狞的黑色。

　　才过了短短半个月，这块疤还十分新鲜，和之前的陈旧伤不一样。

　　Eduardo看着它，内心深处涌动起超过千万种复杂的情感，一下子仿佛周身所有的力气都被抽离，所以当Daniel拉着他的手去碰的时候，Eduardo虽然很抗拒，但也没法甩开对方。

　　“Eduardo。”

　　Daniel的声音低沉得像是从远古的梦境里传来的，被叫到名字的小王后都有点愣神。

　　他又叫了一次，声线被压得更低，与其说是在喊Eduardo不如说是在自言自语，随后还极其轻微地叹了一口气，不知道在感慨什么。

　　Eduardo没见过这样的Daniel，轻易地把感性的一面暴露在外人眼前，他反倒不敢乱动了。

　　海盗的目光炽热而具有侵略性，Eduardo被盯得不自在，不由得把脑袋偏到一边来躲避对方的直视，却被Daniel单手捏着下巴给掰回了原处。

　　在和Daniel对视了一会儿，Eduardo差点要被自己的不安给折磨致死，Daniel才低了低头，高耸的眉骨遮掩住直白滚烫的眼神，Daniel感觉得到他的小玫瑰深深地呼出了一口气，紧绷的神经瞬间就松懈下来，连被他抓着的手也不再僵硬。

　　他还是强势地不肯放开Eduardo。

　　Daniel把脸凑近了他的宝贝似乎带着奶香的颈部，用鼻子嗅了嗅，再伸出舌头沿着优美的颈线向上，又吸又舔地在小王后的脖子周围种上星星点点的红痕。

　　然后海盗将嘴唇贴到Eduardo的耳垂边，含住吮了吮又放开，给对方带来一阵的战栗。

　　他在Eduardo的耳边说了一串后者听不懂的话。

　　并不长，但Eduardo只会通用语的，这些生涩的音节对他来说太过陌生，根本连听也没听过。

　　即便小王后很聪明，也一样不能理解Daniel想要表达的意思，甚至判断不出刚刚那段话中包含了几个词语。

　　他的玫瑰此时正一脸无知地看着他，两只焦糖色的鹿眼眨巴眨巴，既是茫然又是好奇，想知道Daniel说了什么，但却问不出口。

　　他们明明还在吵架，看来只有Eduardo记住了，海盗喜欢不按常理出牌。

　　Daniel放弃了嘲笑小王后的机会，他第一次这么认真地在斟酌用语。

　　他眼睛里幽深的蓝色是正在酝酿风暴的海面，瞳孔因为心里翻滚的情绪而扩张。

　　“我说的是我们国家的语言。”

　　Eduardo不解地望着他，以为他接着会翻译出他们两个都能听得懂的东西。

　　没想到Daniel竟然讲起了故事。

　　“在我刚满二十岁的那年，打劫过一艘私人的商船。”

　　海盗的语调平板，没有丝毫起伏。

　　“我们杀光了船上的人，刮分掉了货物和钱。”

　　“所有人都很高兴，尤其是我们的船长。我们没有立刻离开，而是在这艘船上庆祝休息了几天。”

　　“但在最后一个晚上，我们发现船上藏了一个女人，而且是我们中的人包庇的。”

　　“他叫Gale。”

　　“船长很生气，他让Gale杀了这个女人，Gale却说愿意把分到的钱财都拿出来，换他和女人离开。”

　　“Gale是船长的弟弟。”

　　“最后他和那个女人被赶到了一条破烂的木筏上，没有水和食物。”

　　“我们的船还没有走太远，我站在船尾，听到了Gale在跟她说话。”

　　Daniel停顿了几秒。

　　小王后还是有点莫名其妙，但依然被情节所吸引，想听到结局。

　　Daniel没有说结局。

　　他说了别的能直接让Eduardo头脑一片空白的话。

　　“Eduardo。”

　　Daniel握紧了小家伙的手，这让对方瑟缩了一下。

　　“我刚才对你说的，和Gale对那个女人说的一样。”

　　“我说的是，我爱你，绝不后悔。”

　　Daniel放弃了一切内敛委婉的措辞，每个字都说得掷地有声，像没有实体的武器，一次又一次地冲击着Eduardo脆弱的心理防线，他的宝贝毫无招架之力，只能被动地从头呆到尾。

　　爱是什么。

　　提到这个词，首先浮现在Eduardo脑海中的，是一片广袤的田野，四周色彩缤纷，鲜亮夺目，却不刺眼，仿佛被遮盖上了一层朦胧的晨雾，轻风将青草和花朵的芳香载到四面八方。

　　他踟蹰在一条蜿蜒的小径，乳白色的土壤在他的脚底微微发光，从地面蒸腾起浓重的水汽，全部变成雨点打在他的皮肤上。

　　有人让雨停了下来。

　　而那个人刚好是Daniel。

　　

　　Eduardo忘了那天晚上自己还有没有说过话，只记得等回过神来，已经被Daniel抱在怀里昏昏欲睡了。

　　这是Daniel留宿最久的一次，Eduardo不得不用慌乱的语气命令女仆等在门口，自己则手忙脚乱地为海盗打开后边的窗户，看着Daniel闲庭信步地边整理衣物边走过来，嘴角居然还带着一丝诡异的微笑，Eduardo恨不得要再戳他一刀。

　　离开之前Daniel趁机在小王后的脸上亲了一口。

　　足以让他回味到中午了。

　　

　　新的这个月，总的算起来，有接近三分之一的时间，Eduardo都在无所事事地发呆。

　　但只有上帝才知道他的脑袋里有多乱。

　　直观地反映在了他笔下的线条，杂乱无章地纠缠在画纸上，不仅糟糕透顶，还浪费掉了他所有的颜料。

　　什么都没有改变。

　　和原来一样，当Daniel在夜色中偷偷摸上他的床时，他只要张开腿就行。

　　可又好像什么都变了。

　　他逐渐迷恋上了海盗的拥抱和亲吻，肌肤相贴的温度能让他安心地入睡。

　　然而和以前的痛苦纠结不同，这次Eduardo不用做选择，也不需要想明白。

　　

　　剩下三分之一，被他们用在了亲热上。

　　他们确实在做爱上耗费了许多精力，以度过漫长的黑夜。

　　在海盗强硬又不失温柔的攻势下，小王后渐渐能放得开，像一株被养了足够久的花蕾，终于绽放出了花瓣，露出中间娇艳的蕊心，既美丽又诱人。

　　Daniel喜欢上了先用唇舌尝遍Eduardo的全身，所以每次还没等到正式开始，他的宝贝就已经被挑逗成了一滩水，在他的身下扭来扭去，棕色的眼睛里的糖分快要达到饱和，像只发情的小母鹿，只差没撅起小屁股勾引他。

　　显然，这次也一样，小王后碍于身份，没有开口求肏，但是在无声地催促他。对此，Daniel自然乐见其成。他死死地扣住Eduardo的膝弯，强迫自己的玫瑰把双腿打开到极限，缓慢地进入，然后不等人适应，就开始激烈地进攻，一遍遍地将粗壮的阴茎捅进小王后的身体，在对方湿润的甬道里放肆驰骋。

　　Eduardo的私处被干得一塌糊涂，甜蜜的汁液从阴道深处被顶出，堆积在雌穴的入口，搞得到处都黏糊糊的。

　　“Dan……Dan……啊！呜，轻一点，轻一点，Dudu疼。”

　　小家伙有点难受，扯着软糯的腔调期期艾艾地在求Daniel。

　　男人的性器很大也很长，尺寸非常可观的一根，几乎要塞不下，小王后吃得不算轻松——他的女性器官太脆弱，经常挤得Daniel寸步难行，为此海盗总需要多花点耐心来为自己的宝贝准备好。

　　很难会有人在听到Eduardo又软又甜的求饶后能真正放过他，Daniel也不例外。他正让小王后会咬人的阴穴搞得头皮发麻，再被这样半是撒娇半是抱怨地刺激一下，立刻呼吸急促心跳加速，全部的血都涌到了下身，不由得把人弄得更过分，龟头重重地撞了Eduardo软乎乎的小子宫好几次，把娇嫩的宫口插得裂开了一道肉缝。

　　Eduardo发出一声短促的尖叫，放开抓着Daniel后背的手，仿佛被烫到一般，转而紧紧地捂住自己的肚子，小腹开始痉挛。

　　Daniel也不怎么好过，小家伙的阴道壁毫无规律地收缩，含着他的肉棒就在一抽一抽地高潮。

　　他插得深，差不多整根都在里面，Eduardo的雌穴很会吸，层层叠叠的软肉包裹着Daniel的阴茎，这让他忍不住射了一点进Eduardo的宫腔，然后在要发泄的档口把自己抽出了对方美妙得像天堂的体内。

　　“呜呜呜，别走。”

　　小王后忘记刚刚还在求Daniel的事，甚至连子宫被侵犯的疼痛也可以忽略不计，他泪眼朦胧地望着额角青筋暴起的海盗，撑起下体，让Daniel怒胀的龟头磨蹭自己被干得又红又肿的穴，嘴里无意识地说着挽留的话语，“Dudu要你……需要你，嗯……别，别离开我。”

　　Daniel粗重地喘了一口气，血管虬结的紫黑性器胀大成可怖的外观，被Eduardo的淫水染得湿亮，冠状沟里还沾着几滴浊白的精液，像头没得到满足的野兽，正气急败坏地弹跳着抗议。

　　“宝贝……”

　　他低头吻住Eduardo盛满泪水的眼睛，边亲边叫对方。

　　“Dudu。”

　　“我的小玫瑰。”

　　Daniel一只手握住Eduardo身前翘得笔直的性器，另一只手亵玩着小家伙的私处，大拇指碾过充血的阴蒂，潮湿的穴口被两根指头撑开，大量透明的体液流出体外。

　　Eduardo太敏感了，Daniel弄得他不停地在颤抖，没几下就射了精，阴道里又喷出一股甜水，把垫在下面的床单都给打湿了。

　　“呜……Dan，Dan……”

　　小王后精疲力尽，抽噎着喊海盗的名字，带着浓重的哭腔。

　　“宝贝累不累？”

　　Daniel把人搂在怀里，轻声问到。他的手指还在按压小王后软绵绵的甬道，只是没再有大动作。

　　小家伙吸吸鼻子，然后点头，老实回答，“肚子疼。”

　　“对不起，”男人的声线里听不出半分的抱歉，反而愉悦地在Eduardo的头顶亲了一口，补充到，“Dudu休息一下。”

　　小王后咬了咬唇，一双鹿眼湿漉漉的，像是听不懂Daniel的话，但还是继续说，“以后不要碰那里，真的很疼。”

　　“是吗，那刚才是谁咬着我不让走的？”海盗不乐意了，“Dudu明明很喜欢。”

　　Eduardo非常害羞，不想听到Daniel说这些，所以用手捂住了他的嘴。

　　但男人含糊的声音还是在从掌心下冒出来。

　　“这次换Dudu自己来好不好？”

　　小王后眨眨眼，只思考了一会儿就反应过来Daniel想要他做什么，并为此红透了一张脸，被烫到似的立马收回了放在海盗嘴唇上的手，支支吾吾地嗫嚅了一阵，既没有同意也没有拒绝。

　　这代表着Daniel可以大胆地对这个小家伙为所欲为，因为他的玫瑰在头脑清醒时面对欲望，永远会是一副束手无策的姿态，Daniel需要引导Eduardo沉迷和享受。

　　他把全身软得像没骨头的小王后抱到腿上坐好，那根硬得不能再硬的东西就卡在Eduardo的腿间，茎身蹭过湿透了的阴户，换来对方的轻颤，都快要坐不稳。

　　Daniel闷笑了几声，很贴心地让人抱住自己的脖子，也不马上进去，两只手抓住Eduardo敞开踩在两边的脚，又用力地握了握小王后纤细的脚踝，玩弄对方腕骨上的关节。Eduardo怕痒，想挣脱，但Daniel的力气太大，根本跑不掉，只能收紧手臂，让他把注意力放到自己身上，而不是一个劲地把玩那两只脚。

　　“Daniel……Dan……”

　　被无视后Eduardo不满地撅起了嘴，下面男人的阴茎已经完全达到状态了，但Daniel却没有要行动的迹象，小王后只好纡尊降贵地去讨好他，亲吻对方锋利的下颌，像小猫一样不得章法地舔来舔去，冒出来的胡渣有些扎人。

　　这对Daniel很是受用，他心安理得地接受着自己宝贝的示好，搂着Eduardo细瘦的腰，另一只手不断向下抚摸着对方的臀瓣，手指顺着缝隙滑向会阴，触及到一片湿腻又收回手，重复了好几次，就是不肯帮小家伙解决燃眉之渴，哪怕只是塞一根指头。

　　下巴传来的刺痛是小王后被惹急了的结果，Daniel挑挑眉，使劲拍了几下对方的屁股，Eduardo从鼻腔里哼出几声，不情不愿地松开牙齿，两只眼睛里写满了委屈，似乎是在控诉海盗欺负人。

　　“Dudu湿得好厉害。”

　　Daniel用平直的语气陈述，手掌合拢着贴在Eduardo的阴户，又握住对方被忽视了很久的前面，顶端的铃口一翕一合地往外吐着透明的液体，Daniel轻轻地掐了一下那里，小王后便受不了地发出类似小动物的呜咽。

　　总算是把人逗够了，Daniel双手扣住小家伙的腰侧往上使力，Eduardo只疑惑了一会儿就猜到男人要开始疼爱自己，于是又害羞了起来，但还是亲昵地去蹭Daniel的鼻尖，一双眼睛在忽闪忽闪地发亮，像一对晶莹的琥珀，在朦胧的月色下微微散发出柔和的光泽。

　　Daniel简直爱死这样的Eduardo了，不由得嘴角勾起弧度，一口含住那两片饱满的唇瓣，撬开牙齿，肆无忌惮地在小王后的口腔中翻搅，直到要缺氧了才放过对方。

　　接完吻两个人的呼吸都有些不稳，Daniel只觉得喉咙阵阵发干，盯着Eduardo就像是在盯着自己的猎物，迫不及待地想将人拆吃入腹，偏偏他的小玫瑰还不怕死地用小屁股蹭他的性器，一脸无辜又焦急的样子，连求欢都可以做得这么可爱和坦荡。

　　所以他必须要付出了，Daniel扶着Eduardo的腰，让对方慢慢往下坐，这次他的小玫瑰吃得很容易，穴口被硕大的龟头撑开都没有遇到太大的阻碍，Eduardo只发出了一些细碎的鼻音，眉头时而皱起时而舒展。

　　Daniel知道这是代表着自己可以做得过分一点的信号，然后他放开了横亘在对方腰间作为支撑的手臂，他的宝贝因此毫无防备地跌坐到他的阴茎上，Daniel一下子就冲进了小王后湿乎乎滑腻腻的阴道，那根东西又粗又长，娇气的小家伙虽然被他饿了会儿，但还是很少被这样对待，没有缓冲就被捅到了最深的位置，Eduardo几乎是瞬间就高潮了，穴肉抽搐着绞紧男人的东西，快感让Daniel头皮发麻，太阳穴突突直跳。

　　他有点失去理智，跟一头野兽似的，疯狂地肏干起了小王后的雌穴，对方被自己抱在怀里，被动地在他的阴茎上起起落落，Daniel的目光让Eduardo胸前红艳的乳尖给吸引了过去，狠狠地咬住吮吸，下身也不歇着，来回不停地猛顶，整根抽出又整根插入，Eduardo的手指抓住了他的头发，Daniel回以更重的捣弄。

　　“啊！！你………啊，不………Dan……Daniel！呜呜呜……疼，求你，啊！啊！！不，不要那么深……”

　　小王后被顶得想吐，胡乱地从喉咙里吐出词语，Daniel能将它们拼凑成完整的话，听到之后捅得更凶了。Eduardo无措地哭了一会儿，没有得到男人的同情，只好可怜巴巴地攀在Daniel的肩膀上，试着稍微抬起点屁股，不让他再插到自己肚子里那个要命的地方。

　　酸涩在私处蔓延，Eduardo的感官被男人在自己体内进进出出的阴茎所牵动。

　　疼痛依然还在，只是暂时被盖过了。Eduardo全身都泛起一层粉色，沉浸在情欲中使得体温升高，小腹由于Daniel的辛勤劳作也一直很温暖。

　　“嗯……Dan，Dan……呜……”

　　Daniel看着坐在他腿上，红着眼睛，一边低泣一边呻吟的小玫瑰，一副半推半就的姿态，不禁加快了冲刺的速度。

　　噗嗤噗嗤的水声和皮肉的拍打声充斥在小王后奢侈的宫殿卧室，Eduardo脸皮薄，伸手到下面握住了Daniel正在从阴穴里抽出的那半截，诺诺地说要自己来。海盗正处在要泄精的档口，哑着嗓子说了句不要闹，便拉开了小家伙的手，腰部发力，由下至上狂插了几十下，抵在Eduardo软软的子宫口，不动了。

　　“唔……啊！讨厌。”

　　突然被灌了一肚子精液，也没有高潮，小王后不舒服极了，挣扎着要让Daniel把肉棒拔出去，堵在身体里的男人的东西才能被排出来。

　　但Daniel射得实在太深了，Eduardo拿细细的手指抠了抠阴道口，然后自己揉揉小腹，流了一些出来，可还剩下大部分滞留在内。

　　他的小玫瑰鼓着一张脸，勉勉强强地向他求助。

　　“Dan，帮我。”

　　一定是Daniel把笑意写在了脸上，他发现他的宝贝好像更生气了。

　　这个时候要顺着毛哄，Daniel安抚性地亲亲Eduardo的嘴，让人平躺在床上，腰下垫着枕头，他用两根手指分开了对方刚刚才吃饱过的小肉洞，在里面转动着扩张，另一只手伺候着小王后的性器，把自己的宝贝玩得前后一起湿淋淋的，他射进去的精液被那处湿红肉口一股一股地吐到体外，染上浊白的颜色，变得更好看。

　　于是Daniel又硬了，这回他满足了Eduardo先前提出的愿望——让他自己来。

　　放纵的结果就是小王后第二天有点吃不消，下床时腿都在发抖。

　　不过幸好他也没什么地方要去。

　　没有人来打扰他，除了玫瑰园里的一些昆虫爬过发出的声响。

　　午后的阳光被树叶分散成了一块块斑驳的光点，Eduardo坐在长椅上，安然自得地在白天补着晚上失去的眠，手里的画笔什么时候掉的也不知道。

　　

TBC/FIN


End file.
